The Truth
by DiscoeJester
Summary: Usagi Tsukino finally decides it's time to tell her family that she is Sailor Moon. What will they think?


"Luna, I've been thinking very carefully lately, and I think it's time for me to tell my family about Sailor Moon." Luna looked up at me and sighed, "Usagi, I don't think that's a good idea, if they knew you were Sailor Moon, it could put them at risk!" "I know that!" I argued, "But they are already suspicious of me! I mean can you blame them? I'm always late getting home after school because I have to fight monsters. Sometimes I'm gone for days! Do you know how hard it is to make up that many excuses to explain where I go or why I come home with bruises and cuts?" "They are not going to understand! Don't be foolish!" yelled Luna. "They don't have to!" I yelled back, "They deserve to know the truth and I'm done lying to them! I'll make them promise to keep it a secret!" Luna's angry expression changed to a more serious one. "I know how you feel, Usagi. Go ahead and tell them, but just know that I still don't feel good about this," she said placing her paw on Usagi's hand, "But as your guardian, I will stand by you in everything you do." "Thank you, Luna," Usagi said taking the small cat into her arms.

Later that evening, she gathered her mother, father, and brother into the living room. She had them all sit on the couch while she stood in front of them with Luna by her feet. "What did you want to tell us?" her mother asked. Usagi took a deep breath and began, "I've been living a double life. And I think you all should know about it. But if I tell you, will you all promise to stay calm and keep it a secret? This won't be easy to hear." Their faces grew concerned and they glanced at one another. "We promise," said her father. "Alright, well I guess I should start at the beginning," she said. "Two years ago, when I was in eighth grade, I was running to school one morning when I noticed a bunch of little kids harassing Luna. I drove the kids away and made sure she was alright. That was when I discovered the crescent moon on her forehead. When I realized I was late for school, I left her there and forgot all about it. When I got home after school, I laid down to take a nap." "Usagi," her little brother complained, "just get on with it!" "I'm getting there, I promise!" she said. "Anyway, when I woke up, lo and behold, Luna was right there standing on my bed. If that wasn't weird enough, she started to talk to me." Then her father stood up in anger. "I thought you were going to tell us the truth, Usagi! Why are you making up nonsense?" her father yelled. "Calm down, honey," her mother said trying to make him sit back down. "She is not lying to you, I can assure you," said Luna. "Aaahhh! The cat can talk! That so cool!" yelled her brother. He got off the couch and crawled toward Luna on all fours. "Say more words!" he pleaded. Both parents were frozen in place with looks of utter shock on their faces. "T-t-that cat just talked. Oh my God, that cat just talked!" her dad whispered in amazement. "Young man, I am not a circus pony, now please go sit back do- HEY!" she yelled as he scooped her up. "Unhand me now!" "Put her down, Shingo." Usagi said sighing. He did as he was told and crawled back to the couch. "Luna told me that I was the chosen one she had been searching for and that I would take on the identity of a warrior and fight evil. I didn't believe her at first, but then she gave me this," she said pointing to the pendant she kept pinned to her uniform. "I was wondering where you had gotten that," her mother thought out loud. Usagi took a couple of steps back and continued. "The she told me to do this. Moon prism power!" she shouted. For a split second, the room was filled with light. When it vanished, it revealed Usagi in her sailor outfit. "I am Sailor Moon," she said. "I don't believe this," her mother said walking up to Usagi and embracing her, "my little girl fighting crime. This explains so much!" However, her brother didn't seem as convinced, "Wait, wait, wait. You're Sailor Moon? You? How could a clutz like you be Sailor Moon?" "Why is that so hard to believe?!" Usagi snapped. "So you've been doing this for years?" asked her father. "Yes," she replied. "But there is a little more to it than that," said Luna as they all turned their heads to listen. "Your daughter is the reincarnation of Princess Serenity, princess of the moon, and the daughter of Queen Serenity. A thousand years ago, the moon kingdom was overthrown by an evil Queen. In a last effort to save her daughter, Queen Serenity sacrificed her life to send the princess's soul as well as the other guardians to earth to be reborn in the future. "Other guardians? You mean like Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus? Do you know them?" asked her brother. She smiled at him, relieved that he seemed so interested, "Yes, and you know them too. Do you remember my friend Rei who works at the temple?" "Yea! She's really pretty, but not as pretty as Ami," he said. "Rei is actually Sailor Mars and Ami is Sailor Mercury. You would probably be able to guess who all my other friends are," she said. "That is so cool!" he said becoming increasingly excited, "So Minako is, um….. Sailor Venus?" "Correct" she replied. "So that's why the five of you are together so much," said her mother, "you must be working together as a team, am I right?" "Yep, I am technically the leader, not to brag or anything!" she said proudly. "Not the greatest of leaders," muttered Luna under her breath. "Hey, I heard that!" yelled Usagi. "So," her mom began, "am I not Usagi's real mother?" "You are her biological mother, but not her spiritual mother," explained Luna, "Does that make any sense at all? It confuses me a bit as well." "Usagi, darling," said her mother turning to face her, "I'm proud of you for telling us the truth. I have to admit I have a few questions." "Like what, mom?" Usagi said. "Well, I know that monsters have been attacking people all around town lately. After all, it's always on the news. Why do they only attack our city? Have the police gotten involved? Are you working with them? You haven't killed anyone have you?" "Oh my God, mom, slow down!" Usagi chimed in, "Just sit down and I will try to tell you everything!"


End file.
